


Quiet and Bookish

by Artemis_Day



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Lots of it, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love, WAFF, With all the cliches intact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school's hottest, most popular boy has set his sights on our very own Sarah Williams... and she rejects him.  All this does is make him more determined to win her over, but does he even stand a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the biggest oneshot I've ever written. So big, I had to split it off into two parts. Part two will be posted in three days. Until then, I hope you enjoy!

Every High School has a Ladies' Man.

We all know the type.  He's got the looks, the charm, a way about him that makes all the girls swoon.  He may also cross into Big Man On Campus territory, with stellar grades and a top spot on the school's football team.  He's the kind of guy everyone loves and desires, and if they don't desire him, they desire to _be_ him.

In the High School where our story takes place, that man would be one Thomas Christopher Williamson.  Tommy for short.

He was tall, several inches above six feet from head to toe.  He wasn't particularly muscular, but his lean body was more than enough to make so many of his female (and some male) classmates fantasize about him bare-chested.  His hair was dirty blonde and curled in places.  As a child, Tommy had always hated his unruly hair and the fact that his mother refused to cut out the curly bits ("You just look so cute," she would say).  It wasn't until high school, when puberty had granted him the looks to make it work, that he started to appreciate it a little more.  He had high cheekbones and a long nose that fit his face well.  But in Tommy's humble opinion, his best physical feature had to be his eyes.  They were a piercing blue that put him at a stark contrast with his brown eyed parents and younger brothers.  According to his father, they were inherited from his grandfather, a man Tommy had never known thanks to an untimely death years before his parents had even met.  The black and white photos he had found in the attic weren't much help in confirming that, so he just took his father's word for it.

At school, Tommy couldn't take three steps without someone calling out to him, or the lustful eyes of an admirer locked on him.  They rarely met his gaze, but looked absolutely everywhere else.  Their intentions were obvious, and it was one of many reasons why Tommy, despite his reputation, had never so much as asked one of those girls their name (another was that they just plain weirded him out).

It wasn't that his reputation was fake or anything.  He had been through his fair share of girlfriends in the past three years.  He always went for the girls more forward about their affections.  The ones who actively flirted back rather than just sat back and mentally undressed him.  In the five relationships he'd found himself in, he always started in the hope that this time- _this time_ \- the girl would be a perfectly normal young woman who just wanted a legitimate, stable relationship and not just a quickie fling with the local hottie.  So far, he was 5 for 5 in the latter and starting to lose hope.

It got to a point where even the flirty girls seemed like a danger.  His best friend, Nat, ever the sharp tongued snarker, never failed to point out how obvious this should have been from the start.

As she once said: "I really don't know what you expected from a girl who likes to tell in depth stories about the time the drummer from her favorite band signed her tit."

Sitting in the library, alone for once and with a book hanging loosely from one hand, Tommy winced and brushed the thought away.  He instead focused on the girl in the farthest corner, hunched over the table with her back to him.  Tommy eyed her long, dark brown hair that hung straight and free down to her lower back.  He kind of wished she'd taken a seat facing him.  He still wouldn't see much of her face, but it would be a helluva better than just the back of her head.   She was a very special girl, one Tommy had known by name for years, but hardly noticed until now.  Over the past few months, she had truly blossomed into a woman.  She was so pretty, it would be a crime _not_ to notice her.

Her name was Sarah Williams, and she was one of the school's more notable loners.  She sat two rows ahead of Tommy in algebra and one row behind him in American History.  She was never found without her nose in a book or her eyes on the sky, lost in her own world and caring little for the reality around her.  Some people found her to be an enigma.  To others, she was just a random nobody.  The only thing known for sure was that she had no friends of her own and wasn't all that interested in making any.

Tommy planned to make her his girlfriend as soon as possible.

Well, _girlfriend_ might be a little too much too soon.  He still wasn't entirely sure Sarah would be different from the other girls he'd taken a chance with.  Sure, he'd never caught her eyeing him hungrily before like the rest.  She never tried to talk to him, never glanced in his direction during class.  Tommy figured she was just shy or something, that was the only explanation as far as he was concerned.  It wasn't like there was a girl in this school who could resist him!

Okay, maybe a couple; most of the female teachers and Nat for sure, but hardly anyone else.  Statistically speaking, it was far more likely that Sarah did like him and was just really, really quiet about it.  Until proven otherwise, that was the theory Tommy would be running with.  

When the bell rang, Sarah was up immediately, just like always.  That was an interesting thing Tommy had noticed about Sarah: whenever class ended, she was on her feet and out the door before anyone else.  Her bag was already packed and she didn't have any friends to keep her.  It was almost like she was running from something, or towards something.  Tommy didn't have a clue.

She turned around, finally allowing Tommy a look at her face.  Her soft, brown eyes and pale skin tinged with red around the cheeks.  Her full pink lips parted slightly as she quickly skimmed the back cover of her book.  He really had no idea why she wasn't turning more heads, a gorgeous girl like her.  Maybe her wardrobe had something to do with it.  She _did_ dress kind of drab.  

As she approached, books in arm, Tommy put on his most charming, white toothed grin.  This was a look that had gotten many a young lady to blush and stammer.  It was practically irresistible, his smile.

"Afternoon, Sarah," he said.

She didn't stop.  She hardly even looked at him.  Her eyes moved the barest of fractions for a split second, so fast it might as well have been a trick of the light.

"Hey," she said as she passed.

That was that.

Sarah Williams was gone, out the door and into the pool of gathering students struggling to reach their next class on time.  Tommy wouldn't be arriving to Advanced English until fifteen minutes later, much to his already stern teacher's consternation.  He would be unable to explain that he'd been spending all that time staring blankly after Sarah Williams, wondering to himself what the Hell had just happened.

**  
As expected, Nat was entirely unsympathetic the next day at lunch.

"So, you got blown off, huh?"  she said, stabbing mercilessly at her salad with a plastic fork.  "Didn't see that coming."

"I just don't understand," Tommy said, his own food untouched save for a few small bites of his sandwich.  "I know I only said two words to her, but I still thought I'd get- well _some_ kind of reaction!"

His sudden exclamation drew a few stares from those nearby, but neither Tommy or Nat paid them heed. 

Nat twirled the fork between her fingers as she spoke. "It's not that big of a deal, Tommy.  Rejection hurts, sure, but that's just how it goes sometimes."

"Not for me," Tommy shouted, drawing himself up and motioning with great passion at himself.  "Nat, you _know_ me!  You know I don't get rejected, that just _doesn't happen._ "

Nat snorted and pushed her now empty salad container to the side.

"Mostly because you don't usually do the asking out," she said.  "And when you do initiate, it's always with one of the girls who flirts with you constantly, meaning there's not a chance in Hell that they'll say no.  Sarah Williams isn't one of those girls."

"Which is exactly why I want to date her," Tommy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  "I'm tired of all those fangirls, Nat!  They only want me because they think I make good arm candy.  I'm done with them.  I'm looking for a girl who will look deeper and want me for who I really am."

"And you think Sarah Williams is that girl?" Nat said, snorting.  "Because I've been in class with her since first grade, and let me tell you, she's not exactly a social butterfly.  I really wouldn't be surprised if her only real friends are named Merlin and Frodo."

Tommy raised an eyebrow.  "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Which means you're off to a fantastic start," Nat grinned.  She then proceeded to bring a piece of lettuce to her lips and tear it in half while Tommy fumed silently.

"Spare me the sarcasm, Nat.  I have to figure out a way to get Sarah to talk to me.  There's got to be some way to break the ice..."

**  
For the next two days, Tommy observed Sarah Williams.

He kept eyes on her in Algebra and listened for any sounds she might make in American History.  During lunch and study hall, he sat a few tables away from her, close enough to see but far enough to not make her suspicious.  She never once looked his way or noticed his eyes on her.  While this was technically a good thing (it would be difficult trying to explain to a teacher what he was doing without it looking like stalking), the implications still made Tommy a bit uneasy.  He didn't want to believe what Nat had said; rejection was completely alien to him  Surely Sarah's behavior was just the result of lacking social skills.  It wasn't that she never spoke to anyone, she just always happened to be alone whenever Tommy was around.

She read a lot, that much was clear.  Tommy rarely saw her without a book in hand, usually something to do with fantasy or folklore, with the occasional history book thrown in.

Today's selection was a massive Norse mythology book.  Tommy had tried every which way to get a glimpse of Sarah's face, but she was completely covered from view.  Tommy had no choice but to spend the rest of Study Hall in a fruitless staring contest with some angry looking blonde guy waving around a giant hammer (he didn't care enough to try and remember any names) while he went over everything his research on Sarah Williams had turned up.

She did pretty well in Algebra, even though she clearly hated it.

She did even better in American history, which she seemed to enjoy.

She would rub her earlobe at times, possibly when deep in thought.

Her time not spent reading or doing schoolwork was dedicated to staring out the window with this funny look on her face.  The only word Tommy could think of to describe it was longing.

Longing for _what?_

If there was anything weird about Sarah Williams, that was it.

Not that Tommy was in any way deterred by this.  Weird could be fun after all, and who was truly normal anyway?

Even Nat had her little quirks.  For example, her ability to burp her full name, or her bizarre childhood crush on Darth Vader that she thought he didn't know about.  Tommy laughed in spite of himself, imaging how red in the face she would get if she ever found out he knew.  A passing librarian shushed him harshly, and Tommy glared at her back as she walked away before turning his attention back to Sarah Williams.

She was gone.

Tommy blinked a few times, and then his legs started working again.  He sprung out of his seat, backpack and open math notebook forgotten as he moved around the empty table and towards the one Sarah had just occupied.  He walked slowly, hands in his pockets and expression aloof.  The last thing he needed was to look weird or desperate in front of the smattering of students hanging around.  Sarah's brown bag was beside the pushed out chair, and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.  She was still here.

He glanced around in all directions, searching for even a hint of her somewhere in this jungle of books.  She'd been wearing a blue shirt today, right?  Or was it dark green?

Tommy shook his head and started for the aisles, whistling innocently as he casually eyed each one and found nothing but more books all neatly lined up.  He didn't stop until the very last one, where he finally located Sarah.  She stood before a section labeled 'MYTHOLOGY.'  Her previous book was nowhere to be found.  Tommy surmised that she had put it back and was now looking for something else to read.  She had a hand on her chin and she tapped at her cheek, lips pursed and body language relaxed.  Well, this was new.

Tommy kept to the end of the aisle, not sure if he should try getting her attention yet or hang back, take some more time to plan his next move.  It wasn't like he could just come out and ask her after the way she'd reacted to him the last time.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Tommy's head shot back up, and he now realized that he'd been staring at his feet as he dove deep into his thoughts (one of _his_ quirks).  His lips parted slightly, a whistle of air leaving him, too soft for Sarah to hear.  She met his gaze, green eyes on blue, her face betraying nothing.  Tommy opened his mouth all the way, then closed it again.  It was unbelievable how absolutely nothing was coming to him, and she was still staring at him.  What had she asked him again?

Oh, right.

"Uh- no.  I'm fine, just" he paused and shrugged his shoulders.  "You know, looking for something to read.  Same as you."

Sarah nodded slightly, her mouth forming a silent 'oh' as she turned and went back to her previous task.  Within moments, she'd forgotten his presence entirely.  This did not sit well with Tommy at all, and he wasn't about to let it continue.  He cleared his throat.

"So," he said, possibly a bit too loud as Sarah jolted.  "You really like this myth stuff, huh?"

She glanced around in different directions.  Did she think he was talking to someone else?  Then she smiled, but still appeared to be off guard.

"Oh yeah.  They're one of my favorite subjects."

"Yeah, I saw you before with that Norse book," Tommy said.  "Looks interesting."

"It is," Sarah answered, going again for the bookshelves and running her fingers gently along the spines, mouthing the titles whenever she wasn't talking to him.  "I'm more into the Greek and Roman myths myself, but I like to branch out into other cultures too.  I mean, you can only read about Echo and Narcissus so many times."

"Echo and Narcissus?"

Sarah looked at him again, this time in disbelief.  Later on, Tommy would be ashamed to say that it made him feel fidgety.  He was supposed to be in control of the situation dammit, not freaking out like a five year old about to tell his teacher that he has a crush on her!

"You don't know that story?"

Tommy grinned apologetically.  It wasn't nearly as charming as his regular smile.  

"Sorry, myths all that stuff have never really been my thing," he said.  "How does the story go?"

Sarah moved away from the bookshelf and leaned against a pillar.  Did that mean anything?  Was it a good sign?

"Well, Echo was a wood nymph who fell in love with a human hunter named Narcissus, who was known for being extremely handsome."

Now that piqued Tommy's interest.

"Is that right?"

Sarah nodded.  "Echo really wanted to tell him how she felt, but there was one problem: she'd been cursed by the Goddess Juno to never speak except to repeat the last words spoken to her."

"Like an echo," Tommy said, his grin turning sly and his confidence coming back in boundless waves.

 _'Okay, I know where this is going,'_ he thought.   _'Probably like one of those Disney fairy tale type things.  Guy breaks the spell with his love or something.  I wonder if she's trying to send me a message, because she's so shy and all.  Man, Sarah, could you be any cuter right now?'_

"So," Tommy said suavely as he took a few easy steps closer.  "How does the story end?"

She thought for a second.  "Well, Echo eventually approached Narcissus, but he rejected her flat out.  In her despair, Echo hid in a dark cave and wasted away until only her voice remained.  As for Narcissus, the Gods punished him for his cruelty by cursing him to fall in love with his own reflection.  He wound up starving to death not long after because he would do nothing but stare at his reflection in a stream.  The Narcissus flower was said to have grown where his body rested, and he's also where we derive the term narcissist from, for people who are very vain and full of themselves."

As he was completely frozen, Tommy's face was still locked in a devilish smirk, even though his eyes spoke of much different, _very_ uncool emotions.  Luckily for him, the bell rang a few seconds later.  Sarah sighed and started for the exit.

"Sorry, I can't be late for Chemistry again or Mr. Jackson will flip his lid," she said.  "It was nice talking to you... Tommy, right?"

Tommy's body unstuck itself and he fell limp, almost losing his footing as his arms hung loose in front of him.  Sarah waited expectantly.  

"What?" he asked stupidly.  "Yeah, that that's me."

"Okay then, see you later, Tommy."

She headed for the door, long brown hair swishing with her steps.  She never looked back once.  For the second time, Tommy was left to stare after her retreating form, his mind going into overdrive as he processed what had just happened.  One thing in particular stuck out to him.

"She didn't know my name?"

**  
"SHE DIDN'T KNOW MY NAME!"

Nat was unfazed by this outburst as well.  She had years of dealing with Tommy and his mood swings under her belt.  She eyed him over windswept hair, mouth twitching to one side.

"I can't believe it," she muttered.

Tommy had begun pacing, but he still heard her.

"I know, it's unreal!  How could she not know who I am after all the years we've been in school together?  Not to mention _everyone_ here knows who I am."

Nat leaned back in her chair, popping a mini-cookie into her mouth like she was enjoying a favorite movie and there wasn't a crisis going on.  Tommy's anger and frustration was coming dangerously close to boiling over the longer she remained apathetic.

"I was referring to you not knowing the story of Echo and Narcissus," she said flatly.  "I mean, doesn't everyone know that story?  Even _I_ know it.  Next, you're going to tell me you don't know how Romeo and Juliet ends."

Tommy scoffed at her.  "I _know_ how it ends."

"How?"

"They both die," Tommy said without missing a beat.  "Romeo takes poison and then Juliet stabs herself."

"Hm," Nat said, making a face and nodding.  "Very good."

Tommy smirked in triumph.  "Right, and before that there's a big family feud and some witches show up to tell the future or something and-"

"Oooooooh, so close," Nat said, loud enough to cut him off.  "But thank you for playing, we have some lovely parting gifts for you.  The witches are in _Macbeth_ , smart guy."

"Forgive me if I haven't been brushing up on my thousand year old literature," Tommy snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.  "This is ridiculous.  We should be talking about Sarah.  What am I supposed to do now?  She didn't know my name, how exactly am I going to work my way up to asking her out now?"

"You could try asking out another girl," Nat said innocuously.  "One you actually know on a first name basis.  Or actually know _period._ "

Tommy's eye twitched.  He grumbled under his breath, little phrases directed at Nat that she either couldn't hear or didn't care to listen to.

"I just need to keep trying," he said to himself, wasn't like Nat was being helpful.  "So she didn't know who I was before, she does now!  This might even turn out to be for the best.  Since she didn't know me before, she won't be aware of my reputation or dating history.  It's almost like starting over with a blank slate. Yeah!  I can still make this work!"

He strolled to the open cafeteria doors with renewed purpose.  Nat watched him go, silent and with a frown.

"Good luck with that, I guess..."

**  
The next day, fate smiled on Tommy Williamson.

As it turned out, fate looked exactly like his short, squat, pimply faced American History teacher, Mr. Blake.  

"Alright, class," he had said at the start of the day.  "We'll be starting group projects this week. Everyone gets a partner and you will work together to give a presentation about one facet of the Civil War era.  Some of you will be covering the Confederacy, others the issue of slavery.  I will be choosing your partners-"

He was drowned out by the collective groans of the students.  Only Tommy and Sarah were quiet, the former too busy watching the latter stare out the window again.  From where he sat, Tommy could see nothing but dark brown hair, and that caused no small amount of aggravation.  

_'Times like this I wish I were a mind reader.  W_ _hat are you thinking about, Sarah?'_

"Tommy Williamson."

He straightened in his seat, so fast it made a few people snicker and Mr. Blake narrow his eyes.

"Glad to see you've joined us, Mr. Williamson," he said.  Then he struck a pen down on his clipboard.  "As I was saying, you will be working with Sarah Williams."

It was like a choir of angels had descended from on high to sing of a miracle.  Tommy almost couldn't believe it was real.

Sarah didn't seem to care in the slightest.

They got together ten minutes later, when Mr. Blake dedicated the rest of the day to brainstorming their project topics, which were to be handed in at the end of the day.  Tommy grabbed an empty desk next to Sarah, who hadn't moved an inch.  Pushing it against hers, the screeching brought Sarah out of her reverie and made her look away from the window for the first time since class had started.

"Oh, hi Tommy," she said when he sat down.  "I guess we're working together, huh?"

The grin she gave left all her teeth visible, kind of like how Nat did it.  Although Nat's was a lot bigger if he remembered correctly.  And her front teeth were more pronounced.

"I guess so," he said, flashing yet another smile that would normally have a girl blushing.  Sarah didn't react at all.

"So what do you want to do the project on?" she asked, oblivious to his deflating as she reached for her bag under the desk.  "I was thinking of either the lives of former slaves in the North or the aftermath of the war.  What do you think?"

"First one sounds good," he said.  He didn't care either way, but if the pages crammed with scribbles and notes in her notebook were any indication, she sure did.  He moved to get a closer look.  "Wow, you're really into this project."

She laughed a little, and it sounded strange to him.  "Not really, but it makes for a good distraction."

Tommy cocked his head to one side, studying Sarah intently and finding nothing odd about her demeanor.  The only thing giving off a degree of sadness was her voice.  What was that about all of a sudden?

"Distraction from what?" he asked.

Sarah paused.  Her whole body tensed like she'd just been caught in some huge lie.  Without looking at Tommy, she cleared her throat.

"Just the usual.  Stress, boredom, that sort of thing."

Tommy forced a smile.  "Okay." _'Yeah right, I've never heard of anyone besides geeks and eggheads using homework to cope with anything.  What aren't you telling me, Sarah?'_

Tommy thought on this while Sarah explained what she had already covered and what was still missing to complete their project.  He only half listened to her, though he was pretty sure he caught most of the important stuff.  She wanted him to get the research on everything they were missing and wrote down for him where in the library the right books would be.  Easy enough task to complete; the real job would be figuring out just what was going on in that head of hers.

_'Oh well, I have an entire week to get through to her.  This is going to be a cinch!'_

**  
Six days passed, and Tommy hadn't had a single conversation with Sarah Williams that didn't involve school work.

It just didn't make any sense!  They'd met up twelve times now, every day during study hall and for an hour after school.  Sarah was always there before him, her nose in a book or her pen scribbling at a dizzying pace he could hardly keep up with.  She talked only about the project, barely responding when Tommy tried to bring up anything else.

It was worse every day.  By day five, Sarah was completely withdrawn, not even the project holding her attention for long.  All she seemed to care about was the sky.  She stared out the window, eyes never wandering but staying firmly in place regardless of what passed her line of sight.  Tommy glanced at her every other second, making it extremely difficult to get his half of the work done.  It was like a chain reaction of sorts.  Sarah goes catatonic, Tommy is weirded out by it, he can't focus on anything but her, they fail their project, Sarah no longer spends any time with him, she never agrees to go on a date with him.

This was bad.

This was really, _really_ bad.

What the God's name was going on with this girl?!

 _'I knew she was quiet, but this is ridiculous,'_ Tommy thought to himself in the middle of Day Seven.  It was his final day with her and their progress was in the negatives.  There was no longer any time to wait.

Tommy straightened up in his seat, a book on the Lincoln assassination sliding off his chest and into his lap.

Sarah was back to staring.  Today, there was a black and red bird feeding it's three babies.  A black truck was also parked outside the main entrance.  Tommy was pretty sure it was the delivery truck for the cafeteria.  The Vice-principal was arguing with the driver about something and waving a piece of paper around, and Sarah saw right through it all as usual.  Tommy tried to ignore it and cleared his throat.

"So," he said loudly, too loudly.  He paused to calm down and hopefully dial it back a bit.  "We're making good progress."

Sarah nodded once.  "I know."

Painfully long seconds passed.  Each tick of the clock was like another layer of awkwardness hanging over Tommy's head.

"I think we've got that A in the bag!"

"Probably."

Tommy's mouth twitched.

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if our project is better than anyone else's.  So good, Mr. Blake will be bragging about it to the other teachers and using us as an example of perfect students for years to come!"

"That sounds nice."

His hands slammed on the table, he stood fast enough to make his chair topple over.  Sarah's head snapped in his direction, her startled face was what finally brought Tommy back to his senses.  It wasn't going to stop him from talking, though.  He was just going to be a lot more subdued about it than he desperately wanted to be.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

It came out, again, much too loud and too forceful.  Sarah may have inched back away from him, or maybe Tommy imagined that.  At any rate, she didn't look at all like she wanted to answer.

"What are you talking about?"  Her voice was quivering.  "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."  Tommy wasn't sure where this was going from, but he wasn't about to complain.  "You've been like this for days now, don't think I haven't noticed."

"I said, I'm fine."

Her words were fierce this time.  He must have touched a nerve somewhere.  Tommy wouldn't lie, Sarah was kind of intimidating when she was angry.  She had drawn herself to full height, which, admittedly, wasn't that impressive given his full head over her.  Still, she cast a shadow, and Tommy couldn't help inching away from her.  He'd have to choose his next words carefully.  He had a feeling he was toeing a line.

"Well, sorry if I sound nosy or anything, but you don't _seem_ fine."

She said nothing for a very long time and the longer it went on, the greater Tommy's raw nerves grew.  It was to the point where a single movement from an outside party would have him jumping in the air by the time Sarah let out a drawn out sigh of defeat and slumped back in her chair.

"I'm just having a bad day," she said weakly.

 _'More like a bad week.'_   "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah shook her head, but she didn't look resolute.  Lowering himself back down, Tommy waited patiently for her answer.  His heart was starting to pound, but he ignored it.  Sarah looked away from him and brought a hand to rest on her cheek.  One finger went for her ear lobe and she stroked it slowly.  Tommy almost leaned forward, but caught himself at the last second and pushed his back into the wooden frame as far as it would go.  This was an even longer pause than the last one had been, but at least this time he might actually get something from her.  She seemed to be fishing for the right words.  

"It's difficult to explain," she eventually said.  "Today is kind of an important day for me.  Something happened three years ago today and it's just been on my mind a lot."

Tommy nodded, keeping his face impassive so she hopefully would have no clue of his mental celebrations.  She was finally confiding in him!

"I'm guessing it wasn't a happy experience," he said.

Sarah cracked a humorless smile.  "No, not really.  It's kind of hard to explain, but I made a huge mistake and almost lost something important.  I got it back, but I may have really hurt someone in the process."

She mumbled the last few words and stopped to take a breath.  Tommy waited patiently for her to go on, all the while wondering how huge this mistake of hers had to have been to make her this nervous.  At least she was showing no signs of stopping.  She was shaking her head and tapping at the table and everything.  This was the most animated Sarah had been in days!

"I think it's that I didn't know I was hurting him at the time.  I was zeroed in on fixing things, and I wasn't looking outside the box.  I've always believed everything that happened was a lie, but I don't know, lately I haven't been so sure.  I don't know if my mind is playing games with me or if I'm just looking at things more maturely now..  I've just been thinking more and more that I should try reaching out again.  I mean, it wouldn't be easy at all, but something tells me it's the right thing to do.  And then another part of me thinks that's crazy and it's all just mind games.  I try to ignore it, but it gets worse and worse everyday and I can't even think straight and I throw myself into whatever I can, be it homework or college applications or writing horrible poetry in my journal but it just won't go away and this is driving me crazy!"

Sarah slammed her hands on the table.  It was a good thing Tommy had leaned his chair back as far as it would go.  Around them was nothing but more empty tables and chairs.  The librarian appeared to have stepped out for the moment.  They were completely alone.  Thank God for that.

Breathing heavily, Sarah sank back into her seat.  Her head joined her hands on the smooth, wood surface, brown hair splaying everywhere in a giant mess.  Tommy edged his fingers away when one section almost brushed them.  He felt like he should say something, but the words refused to come to him.   His mouth stayed closed, he didn't care to gape at her like a fish ever again.  It wasn't a handsome look at all.

Sarah raised her head, sucking in air through her nose and brushing all the hair out of her face.  Tommy tentatively reached out with one hand.

"Feel better?"

She looked at him, and the fire burned out like it had never existed.  Sarah rolled her shoulders before answering.

"Actually, yeah," she said as if this was some kind of revelation.  "I guess talking about your problems really does help.  I'm sorry for unloading all this on you, Tommy."

"No, no, not at all," he said firmly.  "I'm more than happy to listen."

Sarah door and ran her front teeth over her bottom lip.  She glanced away for a mere second, and then their eyes locked again.

"Tell me, if you were me, what would you do?"

Tommy stared blankly at her as the question sunk in.  He felt a strange sense of fear rising in his belly.  No one had ever asked him for advice before, not about stuff like this.  He'd given plenty a knobby kneed freshman pointers on how to talk to the girl of their fancy, but this from a girl he was trying to woo?  All he ever got with his previous girlfriends was more flirting!

Tommy felt like grinning in spite of himself.  He knew Sarah Williams was going to be special.

"Well," he began lightly, lacing his fingers together in a professional sort of way.  "In my experience, the best thing one can do in this situation is to follow their instincts.  They never steer you wrong."

Sarah offered a half smile.  "No offence, but I doubt it's that easy."

"Of course it is!"  Tommy said.  "It's intuition, it always knows what's best and most people are too foolish to follow it.  If you don't, you might miss out on something amazing.  There are so many unsatisfied, angry people in this world precisely for that reason.  They go about their day to day lives hating everything and everyone around them because somewhere down the line, there was this great opportunity that they missed, and now they can never stop wondering 'what if?'  Do you want to be that person, Sarah?  Do you?"

During the time that he was speaking, Sarah's expression had gone through a number of changes.  Her frown had softened into a look of amazement, her eyes widened, her shoulders relaxed and gave her much better posture.  When he was done, her lax jaw tightened, and she swallowed.

"That... actually really helps," she said.  "I mean it.  Thank you, Tommy."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly.  "Anytime."

She gave a smile, the first truly happy one he'd seen from her in over a week.  Tommy was astounded by how much brighter and more alive she looked.  It was like how Nat got when he bought her those fancy chocolates she liked so much for her birthday.  Were a few words of encouragement really all she had needed?

 _'To think I was just making it up as I went along,'_ he thought.

Tommy turned away from Sarah.  He could hear her rifling through her things, probably looking for more of her notes or something.  Seeing her bounce back like this was just what he needed.  He felt as rejuvenated as she must be.  He knew he could do this now.  He'd jumped the greatest hurdle, and now the time had come.  He inwardly gave himself fanfare and a drumroll as he looked again at her.  This was it, the moment of truth.

"So I was thinking, once you've gotten everything settled, how about the two of us-"

He took in the empty space Sarah had occupied just moments ago.  All her books and her bag were gone, and he could see her in the distance, walking briskly to the exit and slowing when she neared it to look back.

"I need to get home, but I already looked over your part of the project and everything looks good.  I'll see you later, and thanks again!"

For the third time in a row, Sarah Williams walked through the door out of sight, leaving Tommy alone and defeated.

"-go out sometime" he finished pathetically.  "You know, like to a movie or something... just the two of us... on a date..."

With a frustrated sigh, Tommy fell into his chair.  He slid down until the back of the chair was forcing his chin into his collar bone.  It was uncomfortable and also a little painful, but it didn't compare to what Tommy was feeling inside.  He could already hear Nat's laughter and sarcastic remarks once she found out about this.  

 _'At least you've made some common ground with her,'_ the shriveled up little optimist in his head said.

Tommy snorted and pulled himself to his feet.  He grabbed his backpack, slung one strap over his shoulder and started for the exit on the other end of the building, blind to any distractions along the way.

"Tomorrow," he grumbled on the way to his car.  "I'm asking her tomorrow _for sure._ "


	2. Chapter Two

Sarah didn't come to school the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after _that._

By day three, Tommy was almost dreading going to school and seeing her empty desk once more.  He drove slowly, about five miles an hour at most.  He was pretty sure two old ladies in a beat up jalopy sped by him at one point.  His nails dug into the leathery steering wheel, leaving deep ingrained marks behind.  He didn't know why he was so nervous about Sarah's absence.  He'd originally just been frustrated.  Right when he'd been making progress, she up and disappears for the day.  It was when one day became two and then three that he started to feel uneasy.

Sarah's attitude that day, when she'd bared her soul to him, was at an all time high when they'd parted.  Her pretty face lit up with happiness was a sight to behold.  It made him smile just thinking about it.  Now she was gone, and he had no idea why or to where.  It couldn't be something he said, could it?

Nat didn't think anything was wrong ("She's just sick or something, it happens.  Now shut up and eat your french fries before I do."), and realistically, Tommy knew she was probably right.  That didn't shake the funny feeling in his stomach, though.  Somehow, he just knew it had to be something more.

**  
Nat was waiting for him in front of his locker, which was a short distance away from hers and rarely touched.  Tommy found it easier to just carry everything with him.  As a Senior, he didn't have much left by way of strenuous classes.  His giant textbook days were all but over now that he had most of his High School credits completed.  The most use he could make of the thing was a meeting place for the two of them every morning.  Nat was always far quicker than him at getting from one class to her locker to the next class without being late.  How she managed it within a four minute timeframe, he'd never know.

Today, she was leaning against the locker with her boot up and the heel tapping out a slow and steady beat.  She was wearing headphones, mouthing the words to whatever New Wave band she was listening to today and seemingly ignorant of his approach.  This was a common ritual for them, and Tommy wasn't at all surprised when her eyes opened she turned to him just as he was coming up beside her.  It was like she had a sixth sense about it or something.

"I checked the library for you," she said with evident disinterest.  "Looks like your little runaway still hasn't come back."

Tommy moaned and banged his head on the top locker, the cold metal soothing the pain before it arrived.

"This is frustrating."

"I bet," Nat said as she removed her headphones and put them back in her messenger bag. "I keep telling you, people skip school all the time. Nothing to get worked up over."

"I am _not_ worked up," Tommy said.  "I'm just concerned for Sarah's wellbeing.  I would feel the same way about anyone, maybe even you."

Nat's eyebrows shot up, and she grinned that white tooth filled grin at him.

"Oh yeah?  Sounds good to me," she said.  "Can't say I'd be as worried about _you._   You're too bullheaded to let a case of the sniffles get you down."

Tommy's mouth twitched.  "You give the weirdest compliments, you know that?"

"Just keep reminding me," she said.

The bell rang, and suddenly it was chaos.  The relatively peaceful hall filled with the frenzy of students desperate to get to class on time and avoid the dreaded tardy slip.  Tommy and Nat walked in close quarters so that hopefully they wouldn't be pushed or shoved away from each other.  Their arms were pressed together, so far that Tommy was forced to stiffen his shoulder.  It wasn't the best way to move, but at least they could still talk.

"So, what do you plan on doing once she's back in school?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow.  "Really?  I'm going to ask her out.  What has this whole thing been about anyway?"

"I meant _how_ are you going to do it," Nat flatly said.

"Well, my dear Natalie, I'm glad you asked."

He took her by the arm, leading her out of the fray and to the wall where people posted notices and flyers for upcoming school events.  Tommy stopped them at a particularly large and professional looking poster, one with brazen colors that had been plastered all around the school for the past two months.  Neither of them bothered reading it, after seeing it so many times, the words were practically ingrained in their minds.

"You're going to ask her to the Homecoming Dance," Nat said.  She clicked her tongue.  "How very unoriginal.  Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you calling me cliché?" Tommy asked, affronted.  "I'll have you know, the dance is a very romantic place to be.  We'll have all the best music and the decorations are coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself."

"Right, who cares about all five hundred million movies in the last few years have done it."

"Exactly!"  Tommy pulled Nat closer to him in a one-armed hug that wasn't reciprocated.  The halls were mostly clear by now, and so he walked several steps ahead of her and kept talking.  "It's going to be great.  As soon as she's back in school, I'll get Sarah alone, maybe start up a friendly conversation or something, and then I'll just come right out and ask her.  There's no reason she would say no.  We could even double once you find a date, Nat."

Nat slowed, and Tommy was too lost in thought to notice.  She made herself keep moving, but he was faster.  His back grew smaller and smaller in the distance, and Nat could only watch it slowly disappear from her sight.  Just like she always did.

"Yeah," she said, with a humorless laugh.  "I wish."

**  
The first two periods went by at a snail's pace.  Tommy easily got through a pop quiz in British Literature and doodled pictures of faces on in inside of his textbook during Biology.  Third period, Algebra, rolled around, and Tommy gloomily made his way there in a fog.  Several girls said hello to him when he passed, but their calls went unanswered.  For once, Tommy wasn't in the mood for their praise.  

He rounded the corner, walking through the first door on the left and eyeing his seat in the center of the class, right behind Sarah's seat.

Where Sarah herself was sitting.

Tom came one finger away from dropping his books to the ground.  In the seat in the far right corner, Nat was shrugging and shaking her head.  He swallowed and strode purposefully to his seat.  He casually glanced at Sarah, his 'cool guy' persona firmly in place, and stopped short.

Sarah was _glowing_.  There was no better word to describe it.  She was grinning like a fool, her eyes on the window again, only this time with pure joy and zest for life.  Tommy stared for a long time, and yet somehow she never saw him.  Were three sick days really all it took to fix everything?  She must've been exaggerating the other day.  Much as Tommy wanted to believe his words of advice were that powerful, he highly doubted it.

He cast a quick glance at Nat, she was writing down the homework assignment and ignoring him.  The late bell rang in Tommy's ear, pushing him onwards to his seat, where he'd spend the entire period taking no notes, hearing not a word the teacher said, and staring at Sarah.

All his senses locked onto her, though he did keep his head down to avoid suspicion.  He strained to look up at her hair, his eyes aching from the effort.  For once, Sarah's eyes were on the chalkboard.  Sometimes, her head to tilted downward, and her pencil scratched against paper as she took down the new formula they were learning.  There was a moment, though, somewhere at the halfway mark between the beginning and the end of class.  Tommy was forcing himself to jot down the formula, just in case the teacher walked by and caught him not paying attention.  His mind momentarily not on Sarah, he found himself absently humming a little tune, stopping when he realized what he was doing and that the song was completely alien to him.

And that he wasn't the only one humming it.

Sarah had been humming under her breath, so incredibly soft that he'd missed it all this time.  How no one else had caught on, he didn't know.  That wasn't his concern at the moment anyway.

Why on earth would Sarah be _singing_ in the middle of class?  It was amazing.  She'd gone from brooding to walking on sunshine in two days flat.  Why?  

When the bell finally rang, it couldn't have been more of a Godsend.  Tommy was packed up and on his feet before anyone else.  Sarah hadn't even closed her notebook yet, so Tommy acted the 'cool guy' as best he could when walking out.  It seemed to work, if the gaggle of giggly girls following him were any indication.  He flashed a smile when they passed, and he could hear them squealing.

If nothing else, it boosted his morale.

Nat was out seconds later, and came to stand behind him.  He was too anxious to make her leave.  She fell back a little, allowing Tommy some space.  He could still see her out the corner of his eye, switching between watching him and the door several times before settling on the door.  The wait was endless.  Tommy was sure the entire student body had exited the room already, and still no sign of Sarah.

 _'Should I go back in?'_ he asked himself.   _'What if something's wrong with her and she needs help?  Or maybe she's already gone and I missed her somehow, but that can't be, I've been watching for her like a hawk, and Nat would've said something.'_

His mind continued on this train of thought until one final person entered the hallway, her brown hair swishing and her green eyes sparkling.  Sarah.

It took Tommy a split second to process her presence and act, but it was enough time for Sarah to start off in the opposite direction.  She seemed unaware that there was anyone there, her eyes sliding right passed him like he was invisible.  Tommy chewed on the inside of his cheek and darted after her, followed closely by Nat.  There wasn't much of a crowd in this part of the building, and soon Tommy was a half step behind Sarah and reaching out to her.

"Hey," he said, tapping her shoulder.  "Sarah, hey!"

She stopped and turned her head, the smile gone for once, but it was back in an instant when Sarah saw him.  The next thing Tommy knew, Sarah had hurled herself into his arms and was hugging the life out of him.  He yelped and stumbled back against the lockers, Nat jumping out of the way before he walked into her.  She stood off to the side now, just as taken aback as Tommy was.

"Sarah, what the hell?" Tommy cried.  Not that he was complaining about her sudden forwardness.

Sarah seemed to realize his discomfort, and pulled away.  

"Sorry," she said.  "I wasn't trying to freak you out or anything, I'm just uh... I'm in a really good mood today."

"Yeah," Tommy said.  "I noticed"

 _'Oh boy, did I ever,'_ he thought, rubbing the spot on his arm that had suffered the most from her 'assault.'  Sarah was surprisingly strong for someone her size.

"And it's all thanks to you, Tommy."

His hand stilled.

"What?" him and Nat chorused.

"You told me to follow my instincts," she reminded him.  "I went home that day and did just that.  I got back in touch with that that old friend I told you about.  It was hard getting him to talk to me at first, but I spent three whole days with him, talking about things and working our issues out and we're really getting somewhere now.  I really think this is going to work, and I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I see," Tommy said uneasily.  Something about where this was going made his stomach hurt in the worst possible way.  He really didn't want to ask this next question, but it was unavoidable.  "Will that be soon?"

"Very soon," Sarah said with a nod.  "He's taking me to the Homecoming dance on Saturday."

It was about that time Tommy's brain stopped functioning.

"What?"  It wasn't even a real question anymore, he just didn't have the ability to say anything else.

"We're taking things slow right now, but I thought it was a good idea for us to get out and do some stuff together.  You know what I mean?"

"Oh?"

"I told him all about you," she went on.  "And how you're the reason I got back in touch with him in the first place.  He's really anxious to meet you.  I think he wants to thank you as much as I do."

She took his hand and shook it, a friendly gesture if he or Nat ever saw one.

"I mean it," she said warmly.  "Thank you so much, Tommy.  You may not think you did much, but it made all the difference for me.  You're a great friend."

The late bell rang, and Sarah let go, starting into a half-run for the staircase and waving over her shoulder as she hit the first step.  She was out of sight, off to God only knows where and happy as a clam while Tommy was rigid and in shock and late for English.  

And Nat had just burst out laughing.

"Oh- My- God!" she chocked out as she slid down against the wall.  "Oh my- I can't- I can't-"

A witty comeback wouldn't been great right about now, but Tommy was never as good at them as she was, even when he wasn't utterly distraught.

"It's just insane!"  Nat had gotten herself somewhat under control, but the endless guffaws still came.  "I mean, you spend _days_ trying to work up the nerve to ask this girl out, you devote all your energy into it, only to fail over and over again, and then, after all that, you actually set her up _with someone else._   I just- The irony is killing me here."

Tommy's whole body slumped.  His bag fells to the floor, his eyes lost their luster, even his curls had probably gone straight.  Staring at the spot Sarah had just occupied, he felt something new and harsh and already more than unwanted.  It was a crippling disappointment, like everything was exactly the way Nat always told him it would be.

Like all his efforts had been for naught.

Nat's laughter died away completely.  Tommy thought he heard the squeaking of her boot as she stood back up, but it wasn't confirmed until a hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing gently, then rubbing it up and down.

"Hey, come on," she said, her voice taking on a softness he only heard from her on special occasions.  "I'm sorry for laughing, but it's going to be okay.  So this didn't work out, you'll you'll find the right one eventually."

"Maybe I should date another one of my fans," Tommy said bitterly.  "That sound good?"

"No," Nat bluntly replied.  "You know what I mean.  Look, it sucks that you missed out with Sarah, but it's not the end of the world.  How about you and I forget that stupid dance and just go hang out at the mall this Saturday?  We could even get those chili fries you love so much."

"Oh, I'm still going to the dance."

Nat blinked.  "What?"

Tommy's head snapped up, his intense look clearly catching Nat by surprise.  He wouldn't blame her, he was kind of surprised too.  

"I want to see this guy, this guy who's apparently so much better than me," Tommy said.  "I want to meet him."

Nat blinked again, then her face hardened and her fingers began to flex.  

"She's not going out with whoever this person is because of _you_ , you know," she spat.  "He's obviously been in the picture long before you came around."

"I know," he said calmly.  "This isn't about trying to one-up anyone, I just want to see for myself who she's so completely into that I can't even compare."

"What does it matter?  She does not like you like that," Nat said through grit teeth.

Even in his adrenaline fueled haze, Tommy was aware enough to see that Nat was getting angry, fast and inexplicably.  Her eyebrow knotted together and her brown eyes flashed.  For such a small girl, she was downright intimadating when she wanted to be, and Tommy found his resolve cracking.

"If it bothers you so much, you don't have to go," he said.

"Oh no, I'm going," Nat said, shaking her head and walking past him.  "If you're going to go make an ass out of yourself, I'll have to be there to pick up the pieces."

"I will _not_ make an ass out of myself, I just want to meet him!" Tommy shouted after her.  Right now, he didn't care if he sounded childish or unconvincing.  Why did Nat always have to be so stubborn anyway?  What was she even mad about in the first place?  Not like this whole thing affected her in any way.  

"For yours and Sarah's sake, I hope you're telling the truth," she answered.

She passed through a random door Tommy couldn't say for sure was really her next class.  He thought about going after her and trying to talk things out.  More than anything else, fighting with Nat was always the worst thing that could happen at school.  She'd been his closest friend -arguably his only real one- since freshman year.  Not having her around after all this time would be depressing.

That, and she was hell to deal with when she was angry.

Eventually, Tommy knew his best bet would be to give her some space and get himself to class.  There were other things he had to worry about after all, like how to explain to Mrs. Gregory were he'd been all this time, or what time the local Tux shop would be open until today.

Or just what kind of guy this 'special friend' of Sarah's really was.

He looked forward to finding out.

**  
Saturday came in a flash, the hours ticking by until it was quite suddenly 6:45 pm.  The dance would officially begin in 15 minutes.

Tommy stood on Nat's porch, a place more familiar to him than the white, two story house itself.  Nat's dad was a ridiculously tall and built former soldier who never seemed to get over the fact that his daughter's best friend was a boy, and that he (gasp) didn't want to have sex with her.  Tommy had quickly learned that it was much easier for them to hang out at his house, where he wouldn't have to worry about overprotective giant fathers leering at him or polishing one of his guns in the near vicinity.

It was only on nights like tonight that Tommy would find himself on this rickety old porch again, counting the cracks on the banister until someone, hopefully Nat or her far more accepting mother, came to the door.  If luck was really on his side, Nat's father would be working late tonight.  

He rang the doorbell for the third time, and the door slammed open.  Tommy found himself face to face with a large, vein covered neck that pulsed dangerously.  Tommy closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and cursing the heavens for this as he slowly raised his head. He locked eyes with the middle-aged man, whose face showed only the barest signs of aging.  The best evidence was the dark gray color of his hair, something Tommy distinctly remembered being Nat's light brown a few years ago.  Her father breathed through his nose, like an angry bull ready to charge.  He stared down at Tommy with the same judging eyes as ever.  Tommy cleared his throat, his collar was feeling tight all of a sudden.

"Good evening, Mr. Hershel," he said with the utmost politeness.  "I'm here to pick up Nat for the dance, which you have my solemn oath we'll be home from right on time without a single detour along the way."

He stopped before he could ramble anymore.  Dealing with Nat's father always put him on edge, and it never helped when the man would lean in real close with eyes so narrow, they almost couldn't be seen.  

Like he was doing right now.

Mr. Hershel studied him, silent for the first couple of seconds, and then with a deep rumble in his chest.

"457 Moxy Drive," he said, enunciating every syllable like he was teaching Tommy how to say it.

"That's my address," Tommy said, speaking aloud the painfully obvious.

Mr. Hershel leaned in closer.  "I have your phone number too, and your parents', and friends in high places who can provide me easy access to your Social Security Number.  Just thought you should know that, in case you decide to act in an unseemly manner towards my daughter tonight."

Tommy nodded, though that might have been more shaking in fear than an actual affirmative response.

"I read you loud and clear, sir," he said.  "And as Nat is a very dear _friend_ of mine, you can trust me to be just as caring and _friendly_ to her as she's always been to me in a completely platonic fashion.  You don't have to worry about that!"

The man grit his teeth, a bit like Nat had the day of their fight, only it wasn't as cute or endearing with he did it.  It was mostly just terrifying.

He just barely escaped with his life when Nat came running down the stairs as fast as her dress would allow and pushed past her father to get out.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said somewhat forcefully.  "I'll be home by Midnight on the dot."

In an instant, the man went from dangerous monster to gentle giant.  He broke out in a grin and enveloped Nat in a bear hug.  Nat kept her arms on his chest, ready to push him off if necessary.

"I know, Sweetie," he said.  "I trust you."

He let go and Nat moved away to check and make sure her hair was still in place.  Tommy took the time to really look at her, and he froze.

Her light brown hair, normally straight past her shoulders or in a ponytail, had been curled and pulled into an up-do, small sections hanging at either side of her face.  She was wearing mascara, in addition to her usual lipstick and blush, that was new.  Nat always hated the stuff.  Her floor length, sleeveless gown was light pink with black trim at the top and bottom.  The skirts were pretty small, not enormous like he imagined some of the other girls' would be.  The bodice hugged her body nicely, so that he couldn't help but notice even with the threat of an angry parent hovering over him.

"Wow," he said before he could stop himself.  "Nat, you look _great."_

Her father growled.

"And I mean that in the friendliest possible way."

Nat shot her father a sideways glance before shaking her head and moving past Tommy to the steps.  

"Have a good time, Princess!" Mr. Hershel called after her.

"I will, Daddy!"

Mr. Hershel spared Tommy one final, powerful, death glare, then slammed the door in his face.  Tommy needed a few seconds to make his legs move again.  Nat was already in the car and buckled in by the time he was crossing the lawn.  

He got in on the driver's side, and stuck the key into the ignition, while Nat looked on, a ghost of a smile on her face.  The engine started, and soon they were speeding down the block in silence, a heavy silence that Tommy didn't like at all.

"So," he said after clearing his throat.  "You excited?"

She shrugged.  "I just hope the music is good."

Tommy nodded and almost smiled himself.  Several minutes passed, and she did nothing to keep the conversation going, much to Tommy's disconcertion.

"You're pretty quiet," he said.  "Not still mad at me, are you?"

"About what?" Nat asked, raising an eyebrow.  "I was never mad in the first place, just annoyed at you for being stupid again."

"I'm _never_ stupid!"

"Sure you are, you just don't know because I'm too nice to tell you."

"Right, right," he said, but he wasn't really offended, not by Nat.  Never by Nat.  "Alright, time to go and meet Sarah's date!"

He raised one hand high (or as high as the car roof would allow) and let out a battle cry, stepping on the gas to speed up.  Nat's face fell, the humor completely gone as she rested her elbow on the window pane.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," she muttered sourly.

This time, Tommy didn't notice.

**  
The party was in full swing when they walked in.  For once, the Gym didn't have the acrid stench of sweat and rubber, and a barrage of multicolor streamers, balloons and posters covered up the dreary browns and grays of the walls and bleachers.  The dance floor took up the entire far half of the room, with the DJ set up and playing some kind of sugar pop song.  The rest was dedicated to round tables and refreshments.  All those who didn't care to dance mingled there, either sitting or camping out at the punch bowl.  The spotlights traveled up, down and all around, bringing everyone into the light at least once every few minutes.  

Tommy and Nat were several inches apart, unlike the couples wrapped up in each other's arms or holed up in the corner with their lips locked.  Nat started for the punch table while Tommy stayed in place, scanning the room for any sign of Sarah.    

He exhaled through his nose.  A few girls here and there were smiling and waving at him, but he paid them no mind.  He knew he'd probably have to dance with a few of them tonight no matter what happened.  It was the only way he'd get them off his back, but he really wasn't in the mood for this.

Nat came back, drinks in hand. Tommy took his wordlessly and downed half of it in one gulp.  The overly sweet taste made him gag, but he managed to not spit it out and swallow.  

"What the hell is this?!"  He held the cup far away from his face like it was the smell that bothered him.

"It's homemade punch," Nat said, sipping her own drink.  "Kitty Jensen made it.  You know her, she's the head of the Dance Committee this year."

"I hope she's not the head of Home Economics too," Tommy said.  He leaned over to drop the paper cup in the garbage, then checked his tuxedo jacket for any sign of stains.  He took a few deep breaths, his heart was beating faster for some reason.

"Nervous?" Nat asked.

"What?"  It wasn't so much a question as it was a result of not hearing her right.  Once it registered, he rounded on her.  "What?!  I am not nervous.  I'm just fine.  I'm just annoyed that I can't find Sarah yet.  It bothers me.  What kind of dress is she wearing tonight anyway?"

"How should I know?  It's not like I'm friends with- wait."

She snatched Tommy's sleeve, pulling himself several steps to the right and closer to her.  When he made a noise of complaint, she brushed it aside and held him in place.

"What is it?" Tommy demanded.  "Do you see her?"

"You tell me."  Nat pointed to the center of the Gym, all the way back to the opposite set of doors where a young woman in a pure white dress had just walked in.  

She stuck out like a sore thumb amid the darker colored dresses and suits all around her, and got more than a few heads turning as she walked gracefully through the middle of the room to where Tommy and Nat were.  Whether she was heading towards them or just in their general direction, Tommy couldn't say.  When she was close enough to see them, Tommy fought to meet her gaze.  He had to stop himself from just focusing on all of her face.

A couple of boys approached her along the way, their intent just as obvious as her polite rejection of them all.  The lights changed with the music, going from soft during the slow dances to bright and colorful for the faster ones.  An upbeat dance song had started playing, illuminating the entire room and, more importantly, Sarah.

In this new light, Tommy could see every intricate detail of her dress.  It was a little puffy in the sleeves, though toned down from the stereotypical fairy tale look it seemed to derive from.  The skirt fit the bill much more, splaying out everywhere and made from some kind of shining material Tommy couldn't name.  Her hair was down and had various decorations in it, bows and beads and bangles galore.  She was almost glowing in a supernatural light, though that may have just been some kind of crazy good skin treatment.

All in all, she looked like a princess, and everyone knew it.  

Tommy glanced at Nat to gauge her reaction.  She watched Sarah with an analytical eye, a low, bored hum issuing from her throat.  Were it not for the severely thin line of her lips, he might have believed she didn't care.

"Nice dress," she said stiffly.  "I'm going to get some more punch."

Tommy turned his head, but she was already gone, faster than normal, almost like she wanted to get away from him.

"Tommy?"

He started at the sound of her voice.  Sarah stood before him in all her glory, beautiful and almost angelic in that white dress of hers.  She played with her fingers, which had been polished lavender.  Tommy held her gaze, not daring to look anywhere else and fighting to stay composed.  He could hear Nat in his head, asking again if he was nervous, far more condescendingly than the real Nat ever would.

"Hey, Sarah!"  He noticed then that his voice was raspy, and his lips were a little dry now that he thought about it.  He thought about that punch cup he'd put aside and his fingers flexed around air.  "You uh- you having a good time?"

"I only just got here," she said.

"Yeah, I saw you walk in," Tommy said weakly.  He internally berated himself for sounding so stupid in the first place.  "You look nice."

Sarah, who had begun playing with the lining of her sleeve, half smiled.  

"You think?"  she asked.

"Of course!  You're one of the prettiest girls here, hands down."

Sarah looked away to hide her blush.

"I thought the dress was a bit too much," she said.  "Jareth suggested it.  I wore something like this the last time we met, so he wanted one that was similar for old time's sake.  I think he's just teasing me."

She rolled her eyes, but spoke in a humorous way that indicated she really didn't mind her date's sense of humor.  Tommy nodded in time with her, but that name she'd mention so casually stood out in his mind.

"Jareth," he said.  It felt strange and foreign on the tongue, and he was pretty sure he'd never met anyone with such a name before and never would again.  "That's your old friend's name?"

"He wasn't so much a friend" Sarah paused, stiffening slightly like something was making her uncomfortable.  "It's a _really_ long story, but it's in the past and we're moving on now."

She was smiling again, with that same pure bliss from the day she came back to school.  Tommy's insides twisted unpleasantly as he was reminded of why he was at this dance in the first place.  There was no one behind Sarah and no one around them.  Tommy looked behind him just in case, and found nothing but the doors shut tight with a few oblivious kids on either side.

They were alone.

Sarah was alone.

Tommy felt anger for reasons he couldn't fully grasp.

"So where is he?" he asked, hopefully not as harshly as he'd been thinking it.  "I'd think he'd have walked you in if he's your date and all.  It's only good manners."

"He stopped to check my coat," Sarah answered, not missing a beat.  "Don't worry, he'll be out in a minute and then you'll meet him."

"Not a minute, my dear, _now."_

Tommy froze, and before him, so did Sarah.  The voice was like velvet and so close to his ear, he half expected to feel warm breath against it.  Sarah was now staring at something over Tommy's shoulder.  He didn't want to turn around, warning bells going off in his mind, like he was about to face down a dangerous beast.  

It was ridiculous.  How great a threat could this guy be anyway?

Tommy turned.

He took in crystal blue eyes, sharper and more clear than his own could ever be.  They were close to inhuman, as were the utterly perfect features of the face that surrounded them.  The man was almost level with Tommy, the slight difference in height made up by the man's wild blonde hair that wouldn't look out of place in a Heavy Metal band.  That, and the sheer power that seemed to radiate off of him.  Tommy wanted to bow before this man for reasons he couldn't comprehend.  At least now he knew what that pre-emptive fear had been about.  

He wore a cocky grin, like he was the most important person in the room and no one could ever exceed him.  Tommy looked away, eyeing Sarah and the bemused, yet happy look on her face.  

"Now, where did you come from?"  She sounded vaguly accusing, like she had not only not been expecting him so soon, but didn't want him there now.

Come to think about it, how had he gotten behind Tommy without making any noise?  Sure, it was loud in here, but Tommy should have heard something.  He looked the man up and down again, noting that he appeared to only be a year or so older than them, perhaps a college student.  His eyes, however, seemed so much older.  It was strange.  Everything about this man was strange.  

Strange and mysterious and beautiful.

Tommy could see why Sarah had fallen for him, because there was no denying that she had.  It was a rock in Tommy's stomach that had settled down with no intent of leaving as long as he kept between them.  He'd never felt so inadequate.

"You must be Tommy," the man, Jareth, said.  He smiled pleasantly and held out a hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, my friend."

Tommy took his hand almost robotically and shook it once, twice, and let go.

"Pleasure's all mine," he said.

"I really can't thank you enough for bringing Sarah back to me," Jareth went on.  He had sidestepped him to stand next to Sarah and wrap an arm around her waist.  She rolled her eyes, but didn't object.

"O-oh, it's nothing," Tommy said weakly.  "Just helping out a friend is all."

**  
Tommy sat at an empty table, elbows on his knees, hands on his face, depressed.  

Sarah and Jareth were on the dance floor, and had been for the last three songs.  Somehow, they'd all been slow, romantic songs.  The two danced like experts, moving in perfect time with each other and garnering even more attention than Sarah's initial entrance had.  Many of the same girls who fawned over Tommy were whispering to each other about Sarah's date, blushing and giggling all the while.  It wasn't hard to figure out why.

He sighed deeply, _pathetically._

His hands were slipping and he didn't care.

At the last second, he sat up straight and threw his head back, not reacting to the upside-down view of Nat, the pink of her dress taking up his vision.  She moved around him, setting down two paper cups and grabbing a seat.

Tommy lifted his head, glanced at the cups, and then put it back down.

"It's just water this time," Nat said.

He only shrugged.

"Just saw Sarah's date."  She wolf- whistled.  "He's something else."

Tommy made a little sound of mocking, then brought his hands to his face and sat back up.

"You okay?" Nat asked.

He removed his hands.

"Fine," he said with a hollow laugh.  "Just fine.  Never better, never... this sucks."

She snorted.

"So this is how rejection feels."

"Technically, you weren't rejected because you never actually asked her out in the first place," Nat said matter-of-factly.  Then she softened.  "But yeah, it's pretty much like this."

"Great."

He leaned back again, blowing air out his lips and just in general looking despondent and pitiful.  He didn't hear anymore from Nat for a long time, to the point where he wondered if she was even still there.  He looked up to find Nat's seat empty, and Nat herself standing over him, a hand hovering over his.  

A new song had just started playing, another slow one.

"Come on," she said.  "I'll give you one dance."

Tommy looked at her hand, thinking seriously about declining her offer and spending the rest of the night sulking in piece.  But he knew Nat, and he knew she wouldn't accept that, and that she'd push him until he was on his feet and moving.  Best to just get it over with and save her the trouble.

Taking her small hand in his larger one, Tommy allowed her to lead them to the dance floor.  Tommy brushed the thin fabric of her dress, careful not to press down hard.  She was looking up at him, her eyes searching.  Tommy took the lead from there, going over in his head the dance steps he'd known for years.  Nat's hand was still enclosed in his, her thumb running up and down slowly as she looked away for a moment.  Tommy had to admit, it was comforting.

Something white passed his side vision, making his stomach clench, but a little less this time, and maybe not as intensely.

"It's unbelievable," he said, shaking his head.  "You should've seen the way Sarah that Jareth guy were looking at each other.  I hate to say it, but I don't think I ever had a chance."

Nat looked away wistfully.  "Well, sometimes it takes strength to hold on, and other times, to let go."

"Wow, that's pretty deep."

"I know.  On occasion, my mom's collection of trashy romance novels can be good for something."

Tommy stopped.  Nat smirked at him.  Tommy let out his first real laugh in what felt like forever and pulled her into a tight hug.  He didn't notice the way her whole body went stiff, and couldn't see the reddening of her cheeks as she shakily hugged him back.

"Oh my God, Nat!  You are- just amazing, you know that?  I really don't understand how you don't have a boyfriend yet."

She made an angry, muffled noise and pulled her upper body away from him.  He refused to let her go completely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"I'm just saying," Tommy said innocently.  "You're smart and beautiful and you tell it like it is.  You should be beating them off with a stick!"

This took her by surprise.  She blushed again, this time for all the world to see, and Tommy had to refrain from further laughter at her expense.  He couldn't help it, she just looked so funny and adorable when she got like this.  It wasn't exactly a common occurence.  

When she came back to her senses, she pressed herself against him again and resumed dancing, prompting Tommy to do the same.

"There is _one_ guy," she said quietly.  "But he doesn't feel the same way."

Tommy scoffed.  "Then he's an idiot.  Want me to beat some sense into him?"

"You know, I don't think you could beat an egg, much less a person," she said, smirking playfully.  Her arms around him tightened, just a little bit.  "And really... it's okay.  Even if he never likes me back, I'm happy just being his friend."

"Hmph, still say he's a moron."

She giggled softly, barely above a whisper, so Tommy almost didn't hear it over the crescendo-ing music invading his senses.  He gently rested his chin on top of her hair, careful not to mess it up too much.  She'd have his head for it later anyway, but for now, it didn't bother him.  Right now, he felt better than he ever could've imagined so soon after his spectacular failure at wooing one Sarah Williams.

Come to think about it, Tommy hadn't actually thought about Sarah at all since him and Nat started dancing.  He pushed her out to spin and then pulled her back in and, just because he know she'd hate it, made sure to dip her as low as possible when the time came.  His legs ached, but it was worth it, and Nat's scowl was enough to send him back into hysterics.  

If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was laughing with him.  

**  
All the way at the other end of the floor, Sarah spun in place, the skirts of her dress somehow not getting in the way despite the heavy material they were made from.  She suspected Jareth had something to do with that.  Magic could be pretty handy for more than just crystal juggling, it seemed.

Jareth pulled her back expertly, moving her swiftly in one direction and then the other.  It was a much different dance than the first one they'd share all those years ago.  His movements were more relaxed and faster.  The room around them was not a glorious ballroom, but a grimy Gym filled with streamers and balloons of clashing colors.  The music was something she listened to every morning on the Top 40 radio, and the people were familiar, and loud, and unsophisticated, and made Jareth stick up his nose in disgust whenever they got too close.

Sarah decided she preferred this, and Jareth would have to learn to deal with it.  

She grinned at the thought of the Goblin King forced into the menial tasks of a 'Dweller of the Aboveground:' getting up at 6 am and making bacon and eggs for breakfast, fixing a flat tire on the road, fishing for money to use the payphone.  The possibilities were endless.

"And what is it you find so funny?"

His voice brought her back to reality, and her grin faltered, but didn't fade away.  It was back with a vengeance when she saw the look on his (much younger than normal) face, the slightly angry, slightly nervous look she never believed he could possibly make.  Surely, she couldn't be blamed for wanting to laugh.

"It's nothing," she said, lowering her head to examine the dress shirt he wore and the tiniest glint of gold beneath it that was his royal crest.  It was the one thing he'd absolutely refused to go without when performing the spells to blend in with Sarah's peers.  

"Come now, Sarah, I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying," she insisted, squirming a little in his grasp.  "I'm just happy you came tonight.  It really means a lot to me."

Jareth sniffed.  "Well, if I'd had it my way, we would be in my castle, eating only the finest foods, taking a walk in my gardens, being _alone_."

"Hey, hey, back up, buddy," Sarah said.  "This is only the first date, you know."

"So you've reminded me."

He grumbled something unintelligible, and this time Sarah allowed a few chuckles out, much to Jareth's lack of amusement.

"We didn't just come here to dance, remember?"  She paused as he dipped her.  "I wanted you to meet Tommy, you do kind of owe all this to him."

"Hmm" Jareth gave a tiny nod, and didn't look happy about it at all.  What a drama queen.  "I suppose that's true.  Someday, I'll have to repay him in full."

"Thinking pretty far ahead, are we?"

"Why not?" he grinned wolfishly.  "I must say, though, from the way he was speaking to you, it seemed like he was harboring affection for you."

"What?!"  Sarah asked incredulously before bursting into full blown laughter.  Now _that_ was the funniest thing she'd heard all night.  "I highly doubt that.  He's a good friend, nothing more."

"I'd hope so," Jareth said, turning them all the way around to avoid the stares of some hungry eyed school girls drooling over him.  Like he cared about them and their nonsense when he had his Sarah back in his arms.  "I would hate to have to take him for a dip in the bog."

"No, no, there will be no bog throwing," Sarah said with finality.  

Jareth gave her an innocent look that she didn't buy for a second, but it was endearing anyway.  It seemed there were some things about Jareth that would never change no matter how many years went by.  Sarah didn't know how many she'd spend with him confirming that theory, but the most optimistic side of her believed it would be quite a few.  

Jareth's head came forward, their cheeks brushing together.  Some of his hair got in her face when she looked out, but it wasn't enough to block her view of the people behind them, most especially Tommy.  He danced with that friend of his.  Nat, if Sarah remembered correctly.  His eyes were closed, but he looked well; peaceful even.  

They opened and met hers.  He blinked back astonishment, but didn't look away.  Sarah smiled at him, and gave him a thumbs-up, not at all caring how dorky it looked.

After a moment, he returned them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes 'Quiet and Bookish,' my longest technical one-shot to date (sorry for the delay). I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> :)


End file.
